Knight in Shining Armor
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Bailey Shepard fights for his love Tanya Montgomery-Sloan with disastrous results, Aiden Karev likes Tanya's sister Danielle, Mark is an overprotective father, Derek is obsessed with his job, Owen is obsessed with banjos. Maddison, MerDer, Crowen, Denny/Izzie, Japril, Callie/OC, George/OC, Alex/Arizona. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow please. Thanks! One-shot. Sorry.


uthors Note: I thought of this idea while reading Grey's Anatomy fanfics. It is a next generation of the show if there never was Addek, MerDer were together from the start, Maddison was together from the start too, they all met in High school, (sorry Slexie and Addek fans, those two pairings my OTPS) the "prequel" began in 1992, Calzona never really happened as Callie is with George and Arizona is with Alex, (Another one of my OTPS) Denny is still alive so he and Izzie are together. and Ellis never had Alzheimers so her and Richard are married with two kids- Maggie, (she's played by a different actress) and Cameron. Right in this story, Lexie's husband is the same guy April got engaged to in the show's S9.

Summary: Bailey Shepard fights for his love Tanya Montgomery-Sloan with disastrous results.

Grey- Shepard: BAILEY, ELIZABETH, ANTHONY, MAYA.

Montgomery-Sloan: TANYA, NOAH, DANIELLE, RYAN.

Robbins-Karev: ANNA **,** AIDEN, ALICE.

Yang- Hunt: ELI, ZOE, DAVID, TRENTON.

Torres- O'Malley: CONNOR, HAILEY, VICTORIA.

Lexie and her husband Matthew: LEANDRA, MARISSA, SIDNEY.

Stevens- Duquette: JAMES, SCARLETT, CHLOE.

Kepner- Avery: SAMUEL, ISSAC, CASSIE.

Cameron and Callie's kids: COURTNEY, CHELSEA, CALLAHAN.

Camera opens up to the Shepard kitchen. Meredith, Elizabeth, Bailey, Anthony and Maya are eating dinner.

Bailey said, "And then, they go into this bar, and there are all these mysterious characters, and then, someone makes the mistake of picking on Professor Dumbledore and then, he takes out his laser sword, and goes WOOSH and he chops this guard's arm right off! Cause it's a sword that's made out of lasers." he explained.

Meredith got up. " Well, you know, this, this doesn't sound like a nice movie. Now. "When Harry met Sally." That's a nice movie!"

"So Bailey, you gonna get yourself some Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince pajamas, now?" Elizabeth asked her big brother. He was about to open his mouth, when his dad Derek walked into the kitchen.

"Meredith! I'm going back to do solo surgeries. With extra pay" Derek exclaimed to his wife.

"Oh, my god, you're kidding!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Nope. I ran into Aaron Fischman at Starbucks, and he's moved back to fix the trauma room"

She cried silently. "Oh! Oh, this is a godsend!" They hug and kiss, "Oh! And to think how close we came to losing the house!"

Bailey was confused, "Losing the-mom, you said we were fine!"

Oh, Bailey, honey, I lied!" Meredith told her son and turns back to her husband. "Oh, honey, this is the best news!"

Derek smiles, "Well, I'm, I'm so glad that you're happy."

Elizabeth and Maya stand up and go over to Derek. "Hey, way to go, daddy!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Yeah daddy!" Maya said. They hug him, and Derek is holding Meredith with one arm; Elizabeth and Maya with the other.

"Ah, my job, and my little girls!" Derek exclaimed happily.

Bailey broke the silence. "OK, so Anthony and I are here too, dad." he pointed out, "Oh, and uh, speaking of you, I told Fischman's son Turner to come by and see you" Derek told his son with his arm still wrapped around his wife and daughters.

"Turner Fischman? Dad, I hated that guy." Bailey groaned.

"Yeah, well, I hate his dad! But, I smile like hell whenever I see him! And you'll do the same. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Meredith just laughs with relief.

Screen changes to the back porch of the Shepard house where the teens are. Bailey and Tanya are on the couch talking, Danielle is sitting on the porch swing, Eli, David, Zoe, Courtney, Leandra, Connor, James, Aiden, and Samuel are also talking as Issac, Callahan and Trenton are looking at something behind them.

Tanya wrinkled her nose in a Satan way, "Turner Fischman? Oh, barf. Bailey, remember when you beat him up on the playground?

"Yep. I kicked his ass." Bailey said gleefully as he looked at his love Tanya. Her beautiful long red hair, eyes the color of silver dimes, her 4"11 and a half figure. She always complained about her height but he thought she looked adorable. Her sister Danielle snapped him out of it, "Wait, wasn't he the kid with scoliosis and asthma?"

"Yep. And I kicked his ass!" He exclaimed more gleefully.

"So! Guys. You wanna go see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince tonight?" Aiden broke the silence.

"God, Aiden, I told you. We don't like the supernatural." Anna responded angrily to her twin brother. Everybody else got up leaving only Tanya, Bailey, and Eli in the backyard.

"Ah, it's just the three of us." Eli said.

"That's great, Eli" Bailey replies sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it. If I were gone you two would kiss. Ah, life's a bitch, huh?" Eli commented.

Meredith opened the sliding door and called, "Bailey, Turner's here!"

"The scoliosis asthma freak is here? I cannot wait to see this!" Eli exclaims.

Turner comes down the stairs. Everyone stands up to greet him. "Hey, guys! I'm back!" he greeted.

Bailey jumps up, "Yeah, hey!" He shakes Turner's hand.

Tanya looks at Turner, "Wow, Turner, you've really grown up!

"Hey, look at you. You have really grown up!" Turner told her.

"Yes, in fact we've all grown up." Bailey points out.

Eli points out. "Yes, but him much more than you have.

Bailey turned. " So! Turner, hey!" He grabs Tanya and puts his arm around her. "Tell us about you! We're dating."

Tanya asked, "What was that?"

"What? I'm just, sorry! Making conversation, here!" Bailey insisted.

They all sit.

Turner asked. "So! Uh, Tanya, are you still writing short stories?"

Tanya smiled, "Yeah! I still write a little." she said perkily.

Bailey was confused. "Well, not every-" He turns to her. "You, um, you still write?"

"I mean, I'd love to read your stuff." Turner said nervously.

"Yeah?" Tanya sat up more.

Bailey changed the subject, "Well enough about us, tell us about you! Turner, you still got that big old curve in your spine?"

They laugh.

"Can I see it?" Eli asked.

At the Sloan's kitchen. Aiden is digging around in their refrigerator, and Danielle comes over.

"Hey, Karev!" Danielle greeted her secret crush.

Aiden jumps, hits his head on a refrigerator shelf, and stands up straight. "Danielle?" he asked the red-head girl.

"I'm bored." Danielle said.

"If you're bored, you should go see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." Aiden grins.

"No, I was thinking of doing something else, and…" she trails off.

"Danielle? What's going on? You're acting like you're liking me, and, and that's weird." he said.

"Like I told you, Aiden, I'm bored."

"Heh. Well that's very flattering. But, uh, you know, I'm not ready to date yet."

"Oh. I understand. Do you wanna see my appendix scar?" Danielle asked and pulls up her shirt exposing her stomach.

"Once again…" Aiden looks at it, "I am not ready to date yet!"

Screen changes to an hour later. Turner is at the Sloan house, sitting at the table in the kitchen and reading a story.

Tanya said. "Well, it's not my best story, but it's…

"Wow! I love it. Do you have any more?" Turner asked.

Tanya secretly smiled. "Yeah! Oh my god, yeah, I totally have more! I just have to-" She turns and knocks a glass of soda on Turner. "Oh my god! Oh my god, I am so, so sorry! I'm so sorry." she starts to clean it off.

"Yeah, that's ok." Turner smiled nervously.

Bailey peeks through the blinds on the door, then barges in.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" he questions.

"I spilled soda on him." Tanya told him.

"Oh!" Bailey exclaims.

Turner spoke up, "I should leave. I'll see you later."

"OK" the red-haired girl said.

"Hey, Tanya, great writing." Turner told her and leaves.

Once Turner left, Tanya asked. "What is it with you?"

"Me? Tanya, he's hitting on you!" Bailey told her.

"He is not! We're just friends! He talks to me, listens to me, shares ideas with me!" she insisted.

"Oh my god, Tanya, you are so naïve."

"Bailey, just cause a guy pays attention to me, does not mean he wants to get me naked!"

"Oh, grow up!" Bailey said, provoked.

"Is that why you pay attention to me?" she asked him.

"Of course!" Tanya glares at him. It dawns on him that he has just shoved his foot about three feet down his throat. He changes his reply, "Not, of course not! I love your mind. That's the thing I love."

Karev attic. Aiden, Bailey, Samuel, and Eli are getting high. Bailey lights some incense. "So Tanya says Turner and her are just good friends. And if I don't believe that, um, then she's gonna think that I don't trust her." he said.

"Bailey, maybe you should let Turner have Tanya. I mean, they look so nice together." Eli commented.

"See, this is why your dad never got killed in Iraq" Samuel said sarcastically.

"My dad never fought a war." Eli told him.

"Yeah, big surprise. You know, Shepard, I'm a romantic. So I say you choke him 'til his eyes pop out!" Samuel joked.

"Yeah. Hittin' people's cool." Aiden agreed.

"I dunno. If I hit this guy, Tanya's just gonna be pissed." Bailey lamented.

"No, man. Chicks dig that stuff! I mean, Herimone, right, she acted like she was mad at Severus. But I could tell she liked him." Aiden grinned.

Samuel just looked at him, "Karev, man, what are you, an idiot? Herimone likes Harry, I mean she kissed him on that cliff!"

"Uh! Just for luck!" Aiden said nervously.

Bailey stares at them for a few seconds. " Guys, I have a real problem, here!" he spoke up.

Eli suggested, "Oh, I got it. Maybe you should let Turner have Tanya, because I mean they look so nice together." Bailey hits Eli. "Ai." Eli screamed.

Samuel laughs and hits his fist in his hand but the laughter ended with Arizona calling Aiden for dinner. Camera blacks and opens back up to the Shepard living room. The camera shows Bailey asleep on the couch. In his head, he is dreaming that he hears Derek talking. Everybody featured are all dressed up.

Derek in voice over said, "Now remember. A Hogwart is his own master…his own master…his own master…" The camera cuts to a dream sequence in which Derek is dressed like Dumbledore, Bailey is Harry Potter and he is holding a laser sword which he is beating on trying to get it to work. Derek as Dumbledore said "A Hogwart's power lies within his own mi- are you even listening to me?"

Bailey as Harry gets out of his daze. "What? Yes. Um, you were saying, may the force be with me?"

Derek as Dumbledore said, "No, I did not. Hogwarts student. Hogwarts dumbass!"

Aiden runs in as Ron along with Anthony as Severus.

Aiden as Ron said, "Harry, man! I don't mean to bum you out, but I just saw Hermione cruising around with Draco and his Tie Fighter. Right Severus?"

Anthony as Severus nodded.

The doorbell rings. Meredith walks onto the scene, surgically putting together a cleanbot. "Will somebody answer that?" She asked. The doorbell rings again. "You know what? Why don't I just get it myself? Ha ha ha ha!" She put down the clean bot as Izzie starts putting it together, and walks over to the door. She pushes a button and it slides open revealing Draco in a mask and four wizards in masks. "Honey, it's Draco."

Bailey as Harry, said: "Thanks, Mom!"

The wizards take off their masks and we see that they are Danielle, Eli, Sidney, and Cassie.

Danielle as a wizard exclaimed, "Oh my god, you guys just gotta come over to the dark side."

Eli as a wizard added, "They have free food!"

Bailey as Harry holds up his broken laser sword, "Alright. What have you done with Hermione?"

Tanya walks in dressed up as Hermione, goes over to Draco and links arms with him.

Tanya as Hermione greeted them. "Hey guys!"

Bailey as Harry asked, "Hermione, what are you doing with Draco?"

Tanya as Herimone replied, "Oh, we're um, just friends, Harry. He's nice, I think you'd really like him."

Bailey as Harry, insisted: No, I wouldn't.

Turner as Draco, said: Give me a chance, Harry." He raises his hand and Bailey/Harry begins to choke.

Bailey as Harry, cried: Look! Hello, he's choking me with his mind, here. That's, like, yeah. Evil." Everybody starts laughing at him. The camera cuts back to Bailey on the couch, and he wakes up with a start.

Zoe and Tanya are sitting in Tanya's kitchen talking. Noah is playing on his phone near the counter.

"When James and I were apart, he realized how much he missed me. I'm telling you, Tanya, breaking up with him was the best thing I ever did." Zoe commented.

"I thought you said that getting a pedicure was the best thing you ever did." Tanya pointed out.

"That was last week, Tanya" Zoe insists.

"I don't know, I don't know. I don't know what to do about Bailey. He's acting like this possessive macho jerk." Tanya said.

Zoe exclaimed, "Oh, I am so happy for you Tanya!"

"No, Zoe, I'm with him because I thought he wasn't like that!

Addison walks into the kitchen. Danielle and Ryan are behind her.

"Mrs. Sloan, can you please tell Tanya I'm right? Isn't it cool when men act like they own you?" Zoe asked her.

"Oh, yeah!" Addison said as she got a diet cream soda.

"Mom, what about all those feminist classes you and the women took?" Tanya asked her mother.

Addison reconsidered, "Oh, right. No." she walked away.

Bailey walks outside into the Karev's backyard. The guys are clipping hedges and drinking.

"Hey, Mr. Karev. Hey, Dad." Bailey greeted the guys.

"Hey there, Bailey" Alex said.

Bailey turned to his dad, "Hey, dad, um, I was wondering if you'd show me like, a few fighting moves.

"Who are you planning to fight?" Derek asked his oldest son.

"Turner Fischman" Bailey replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Turner Fischman? He's got scoliosis and asthma. You could take him" Denny commented as he took a sip of his drink.

"Come on, now Bailey. Why don't you, uh, beat up your Uncle Cameron. We don't completely work for Richard" Derek suggests.

"He's making a move on Tanya." Bailey revealed.

Mark gasped. "Oh, no no no. Tanya's not going near that pretzel boy. No no. You gotta nip this in the bud, Bailey" he told his oldest child's boyfriend.

"Alright, alright. The bridge of the nose is very vulnerable-" Derek said.

"Oh, oh! And hit him with a banjo." Owen interrupted.

The guys stared at him, "A banjo, Owen?" Alex asked him.

"What, I'm helping." Owen insisted.

"Where is he gonna get a banjo?" George questions.

"I don't know! But I saw a guy get hit with a banjo once. And he went down." Owen claimed.

Derek rolled his eyes at Owen and turned back to Bailey. "Hitting a guy with a banjo is dirty. You wanna knee him in the groin."

Owen interrupted once again. "You can hit him in the groin with a banjo."

The teens are sitting on the porch swing, in the Shepard backyard talking. Danielle is behind them, daydreaming and listening.

"So. What do you wanna do tonight? Oh, and if you say see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince again, I'm leaving." Leandra and Alice both said.

Aiden starts speaking In a spaced out voice, waving a finger at everybody. "You guys don't want to leave. You want to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince."

Everybody stares at Aiden's hand for a while, then they starts smacking him. "Stop it! I have had it with you! You are weird, and I'm going home." they all say and leave. Aiden stands, "Guys!" he exclaimed. As on cue, Danielle gets out of her "daydream" and faces Aiden. She said, "Oh, boy. That's terrible the way they treat you."

"Right!" Aiden commented.

" You know," Danielle starts to say. "I saw Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and, I'm not a movie expert but I think it's safe to say it was the greatest film of all time."

"Finally! Someone who understands." Aiden grinned in a Alex-like way.

"Yeah. You know, Aiden, I always thought you were kinda dumb." She began.

"Uh-huh."

"But I don't care." Danielle reaches and gives him a deep kiss.

"You know, I don't either. It's-it's." He began to say but not before getting into the charms of a Montgomery-Sloan. He leaps at her, and they make out, falling to the porch swing. They didn't know that Elizabeth, Anthony and Maya were watching the scene from the sliding door in disgust.

Camera changes. Derek and Meredith are sitting on the living room couch.

"Where's Bailey?" Meredith asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Derek said as he smiles and continues watching TV.

Meredith wasn't so sure that her husband was being honest so she said, "I think you do know, Derek"

Derek turns off the TV. "Alright, Meredith. Some kid's been hitting on Tanya, so he went to fight him, but it's no big deal!"

"No big deal? You men are such Neanderthals. Fighting over a woman it's ridiculous. It's like that time at that beach when that lifeguard pinched my fanny, you just had to lay him out, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Well, how do you think I felt, Derek? Watching you stand over that poor man, your, your eyes burning with intensity, your, your sun-tanned muscles gleaming, like a- like a bronze god." Meredith commented. They sit thinking for a while, then they jump up and run up the stairs.

The screen changes to find that Tanya and Turner are sitting on a swing set talking. Bailey comes up to them.

"Ok, you and me, right now!" Bailey came out of nowhere.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" Tanya asked.

"This isn't about you, Tanya." He shoves Turner.

"Bailey, stop it!" She pushes him away from Turner.

"Yeah, that's right, hold me back." Bailey commanded.

"Stop it! Bailey For the last time. Turner has no interest in me whatsoever!"

"Yeah, I do." Turner grinned, Tanya looked at him and asked "What?"

"Why do you think we've been spending so much time together?" he asked her.

"Cause we're friends?" she suggested.

"Oh, come on, Tanya! I mean, I've talked to you, I've listened to you, I've shared ideas with you! What's that about?"

Bailey broke the silence. "I had the exact same problem with…" He points to Tanya behind her back."…yeah."

Tanya whirls around. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know what it takes with women. I mean, you put in all this time and effort and they…" Turner trails off, " …wanna be just friends!" he and Bailey say at the same time.

"I know! I hate that! Man, and to think I was gonna kick your ass!" Bailey told him. "Hey, you had every reason." Turner eggs him on.

Bailey looks at his love, "Did you hear that, Tanya? "Every reason."

"You know what, Bailey? You don't trust me, and you don't respect me." Tanya gets in his face and leaves.

"No. No, Tanya, I was just trying…" he tried to stop her but she pushed him away and said, "Get away from me!"

Bailey stands helpless and watches her go. On cue Turner said, "Well! It wouldn't have worked out with her and me anyway. I mean, I'm not supposed to say anything, but we're just here until my dad closes down the trauma section of the hospital and cuts everybody's pay."

"Wait, close…your dad was fixing and opening the trauma section full time." Bailey was very confused.

"Yeah, well, they're burning off the inventory and then, that's all she wrote."

"My parents and family are depending on that section to be fixed. We're a family of doctors."

"Yeah, well I guess they should've thought ahead. Like my family." Turner told him snootily and turns to leave. Bailey taps him on the shoulder.

Bailey said, "Hey." then Turner turns around and Bailey punches him as hard as he can in the face. Turner falls down.

"You bastard!" Turner cursed as he got up. "Fuck! You broke my nose!"

"That's…good!"

Turner stands up, his breathing sounding unusually like Draco's. "You'll pay for this, Shepard! Before I leave, Tanya will be mine!" He leaves.

Screen changes, Bailey walks into the kitchen. His dad is standing there.

"Hey, dad. Hey, dad, can I talk to you?"Bailey asked.

"Absolutely!" Derek smiles. Meredith walks into the kitchen, all dressed up, "Bailey? I am very, very disappointed in you for fighting."She told him.

Bailey apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She walks by Derek and pats his backside. "See you in the car." She goes outside.

"Where are you guys going?" Bailey asked his dad.

"Oh, taking your mother out for dinner and a movie. A little celebration. You know, son, sometimes life gives you a good bounce. So, what'd you wanna talk about?" he told his son.

Bailey said. "Um, have a good time." Derek was about to say something else when Meredith yelled. "DEREK! Move your butt!" Derek yelled back out, "I'm comin!" He turned back to his son, "Oh yeah!" Then he walks by Bailey and throws him a fake punch, Bailey laughs, and then Derek leaves. Bailey walks into the living room. Elizabeth is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, big brother! I saw Aiden making out with Danielle earlier." Elizabeth told him.

"Shut up!" Bailey angrily told her.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Everything's wrong. Tanya's mad at me, and the trauma room is closing. Everybody's kind of out of a job." he explained.

"Oh, wow. Guess this is a bad time to tell him I flunked my big math test"

"You know what, Elizabeth? I cannot believe that you and Maya are the favorites."

"Yeah. Doesn't it kick ass?"

Screen changes to the parents at the movie theater.

"Oh, one of the wizard's got him. There's no way out of this" Mark told his wife.

"Is this a true story?" Addison asked him.

"Shut up!" Cristina said.

"That voice reminds me of someone" Meredith said.

"Bailey actually liked this? That kid's on dope" Derek said.

A laser beam can be heard. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

Screen changes to the dark living room at the Sloan house.

"Oh, what a night!" Mark exclaimed.

"Mark?" Addison asked.

"Yes?" he questioned her.

"I'm pregnant."

THE END.

Authors Note: And there you have it! This is a one-shot and completely unrelated to my other Greys story. Tell me if you want me to do more of these stories and what I do for the next one, Maddison and Alex/Arizona can't die out. You know the drill: R-E-V-I-E-W.


End file.
